faceballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Peanuts Wiki
Peanuts''' (letteralmente noccioline o personcine) è una striscia di fumetti giornaliera scritta e illustrata da Charles M. Schulz, pubblicata dal 2 ottobre 1950 al 13 febbraio 2000 (il giorno dopo la morte dell'autore). La striscia è stata una delle più famose ed influenti in tutta la storia dei fumetti: è stata infatti pubblicata in oltre 2600 giornali, con un bacino di 355 milioni di lettori in 75 Paesi nel mondo ed è stata tradotta in 21 lingue diverse."Saying Goodbye: Friends and family eulogize cartoonist Charles Schulz" 22 febbraio 2000, Pamela J. Podger San Francisco Chronicle ' '''Nel 1999 Schulz decise di smettere di disegnare le strisce dei Peanuts, che pertanto si interruppero, secondo l'esplicita volontà dell'autore di non volere eredi che continuassero la serie.' Storia La striscia Peanuts nacque originariamente con il titolo di Li'l Folks (personcine), una tavola domenicale a fumetti che comparve sul giornale della città natale di Schulz, il St. Paul Pioneer Press, dal 1947 al 1950. Il suo lavoro fu notato dalla United Feature Syndicate, che decise di pubblicare la nuova striscia che Schulz stava mettendo a punto. La striscia era simile alla tavola domenicale, ma presentava una serie di personaggi, anziché tanti piccoli personaggi senza nome. Avrebbe forse potuto mantenere il nome originale, non fosse che questo era troppo simile a quello di altre strisce famose all'epoca: Li'l Abner di Al Capp ed una striscia oggi dimenticata, Little Folks. Per evitare confusione, la syndication scelse il nome di "Peanuts", una scelta che non trovò Schulz particolarmente entusiasta. In un'intervista del 1987 questi dichiarò che "è un nome totalmente ridicolo, non ha significato, crea confusione e non ha dignità - e io credo che il mio umorismo abbia dignità". Presto la striscia ebbe un suo personaggio principale, Charlie Brown, modellato sull'infanzia dell'autore stesso, cui Schulz avrebbe voluto intitolare la striscia, cambiandone il nome in Good Ol' Charlie Brown. Peanuts'' debutta il 2 ottobre 1950 su sette quotidiani statunitensi: il Washington Post, il Chicago Tribune, il Minneapolis Tribune, l'Allentown Call-Chronicle, il Bethlehem Globe-Times, il Denver Post ed il Seattle Times. Inizialmente venne pubblicata per sei giorni, le tavole domenicali non apparvero fino al gennaio 1952.' '''I primi anni della striscia somigliano già a ciò che sarebbe diventata in futuro, tuttavia vi sono alcune differenze. Il tratto è più spesso, il disegno più pulito e semplice ed i personaggi sono più tozzi; un esempio è la testa di Charlie Brown, che nelle prime strisce ha una forma più simile a quella di un pallone da rugby.' Peanuts è notevole per la sua abile critica sociale, specialmente se comparata con gli altri fumetti ad essa contemporanei negli anni cinquanta e sessanta. Schulz non denuncia esplicitamente i problemi legati alla razza, al genere ed alla disuguaglianza sociale ma li rende evidenti ad esempio nel disegnare un personaggio come Piperita Patty, la cui abilità atletica e la cui forza di carattere sono date per scontate, stridente con l'immagine delle ragazze veicolata dai media dell'epoca. Benché fosse cristiano ed avesse illustrato la Bibbia in classi di catechismo, Schulz si definiva un "umanista secolare". Politicamente moderato, ebbe anche a fare satira contro l'estrema destra cristiana, presentandola come ipocrita ed auto-assolutoria. Schulz riuscì ad essere pungente con ogni tema che scelse. Nel corso degli anni spaziò su tutto, dalla guerra del Vietnam ai regolamenti sull'abbigliamento scolastico alla "nuova matematica". Una delle sue sequenze più premonitrici risale al 1963, quando inserì nel cast il personaggio di un bambino chiamato "5", le cui sorelle si chiamano "3" e "4", il cui padre ha cambiato il cognome della famiglia nel proprio codice postale per protestare su come i numeri vadano a sostituirsi alle identità delle persone. Un'altra sequenza critica l'ossessivo voler organizzare i giochi dei bambini, quando tutti i bambini del cast aderiscono a squadre organizzate per la realizzazione competitiva di pupazzi di neve e criticano Charlie Brown per il suo insistere a voler fare il proprio pupazzo di neve da solo, senza squadre e allenatori. La serie di vignette di cui Schulz andò più fiero fu dei primi anni settanta, quando Charlie Brown comincia ad accusare uno strano disturbo che gli fa vedere ogni oggetto sferico - come il sole o le palline del gelato - come fosse una palla da baseball. Il disturbo peggiora fino a quando sulla sua testa rotonda si forma una strana cicatrice che somiglia in tutto e per tutto alle linee di giunzione di una palla da baseball. Charlie Brown viene mandato in campeggio per rimettersi e tiene in testa per tutto il tempo un sacchetto di carta. Gli altri bambini lo soprannominano "Sacco" e lo trattano con insolito rispetto fino addirittura ad eleggerlo presidente del campo. Pensando di essere ormai guarito, Charlie Brown esce una mattina presto per vedere l'alba, ma il sole, al suo sorgere nel cielo, gli appare come un'enorme faccia umana dall'espressione canzonatoria. Peanuts è stata probabilmente la striscia a fumetti di maggior successo popolare tra gli anni 1965 e 1980, che possono esserne definiti il culmine. Moltissimi sono stati i libri e le raccolte pubblicati. Tuttavia, a metà degli anni ottanta altre strisce hanno raggiunto i Peanuts in popolarità: tra esse Doonesbury, Garfield, The Far Side, Bloom County e Calvin & Hobbes. Con la sua diffusione sui giornali, il merchandising e la cessione di licenze d'uso per le immagini, Peanuts ha rappresentato una grande fonte di reddito per Schulz. Le strisce quotidiane dei Peanuts erano impaginate nel formato "salva-spazio" a 4 vignette sin dagli anni '50, con rarissime eccezioni sviluppate su 8 vignette. Nel 1975 lo spazio fu leggermente accorciato in orizzontale e nel 1988 Schulz abbandona lo schema classico iniziando ad utilizzare l'intera lunghezza della striscia, in parte per combattere le continue riduzioni di spazio, in parte per sperimentare. Schulz ha disegnato ininterrottamente la striscia per 50 anni, senza avvalersi di assistenti, nemmeno per i testi e la colorazione. A cominciare dai primi anni '80 il suo tratto ha cominciato a tremare: il tremolio è diventato più visibile nel decennio successivo. Ciononostante ha continuato a disegnare fino a quando i suoi problemi di salute sono diventati insormontabili. L'ultima striscia è stata disegnata il 3 gennaio 2000 e pubblicata il giorno dopo la morte di Schulz, avvenuta il 12 febbraio successivo. Molti giornali statunitensi hanno cominciato a ripubblicare le vecchie strisce con il titolo di Classic Peanuts, questo in virtù delle ultime volonta di Schulz che nel suo testamento ha proibito la continuazione della serie dopo la sua morte. I personaggi Peanuts non ebbe un personaggio principale fin dall'inizio. Il suo cast iniziale era ridotto e vi comparivano solo Charlie Brown, Shermy, Patty (non Piperita Patty, che arrivò più tardi), ed un bracchetto, Snoopy. Presto però la striscia iniziò a concentrarsi maggiormente su Charlie Brown. Uno dei tratti principali di Charlie Brown è la sua instancabile testardaggine: non riesce mai a vincere una partita, ma continua a giocare a baseball; non riesce mai a far volare un aquilone, ma continua a provarci. Per qualcuno è l'esempio di un'ammirevole determinazione a cercare di fare del proprio meglio contro ogni avversità. Benché il suo complesso d'inferiorità sia evidente fin dall'inizio, nelle prime strisce riesce anche a piazzare qualche colpo nel confronto con Patty e Shermy. Alcune delle prime strisce raccontano anche dell'attrazione che Charlie Brown prova per Violet, il personaggio che viene successivamente aggiunto al cast. Col passare degli anni Shermy e Patty appaiono meno spesso, mentre nuovi personaggi principali vengono aggiunti. Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt e suo fratello Linus debuttano come bambini molto piccoli - Schroeder esordisce avvolto in pannolini ed ancora incapace di parlare. Nelle prime strisce Snoopy compare come un cane sostanzialmente normale nei comportamenti, i cui pensieri ancora non vengono scritti esplicitamente. I personaggi dei Peanuts non invecchiano, o lo fanno molto lentamente, eccetto il caso di personaggi neonati che nell'arco di poco tempo raggiungono un'età simile a quella degli altri personaggi già presenti da tempo. Linus, ad esempio, nasce durante il primo paio d'anni della pubblicazione della striscia. Nell'arco dei primi dieci anni passa dall'infanzia ad un'età simile a quella di Charlie Brown, durante i quali lo vediamo imparare a parlare e a camminare con l'aiuto di Charlie Brown e della sorella maggiore, Lucy. Linus poi smette di crescere quando la sua età è circa un anno inferiore a quella di Charlie Brown. Lo stesso Charlie Brown debutta sulla striscia come un bambino di quattro anni e nell'arco dei vent'anni di pubblicazione successivi passa ad avere otto anni, dopo i quali la sua età si ferma. L'intera banda dei Peanuts può essere grossomodo divisa in tre generazioni: * Charlie Brown ed i suoi coetanei (Lucy, Shermy, Violet, Schroeder, etc.) - bambini di terza elementare * i fratelli e le sorelle minori (Linus, Sally, Frieda, Eudora e qualche altro personaggio minore) - circa uno o due anni più giovani rispetto ai precedenti * Replica (Ripresa in alcune strisce), il fratello più giovane di Linus e Lucy. Un altro personaggio che debutta come neonato e raggiunge poi un'età da asilo d'infanzia. Negli anni sessanta la striscia inizia a dedicarsi maggiormente a Snoopy. A partire da questo periodo molti episodi iniziano a ruotare attorno alle vite fittizie di Snoopy, in cui esso s'immagina un asso del volo della prima guerra mondiale o un famoso giocatore di hockey, col divertimento e lo sbigottimento dei bambini che s'interrogano su cosa stia facendo e che talvolta partecipano all'azione. Nel corso della striscia, Snoopy ha impersonato oltre 150 personaggi diversi, da "Joe Falchetto" ("Joe Cool" in inglese) a Topolino, dall'avvoltoio all'avvocato. Schulz continuò ad aggiungere nuovi personaggi, in particolare quello di Patricia Reichardt, meglio nota come Piperita Patty (Peppermint Patty nell'originale). Patty è una bambina decisa, atletica, un poco grossolana che sconvolge il mondo di Charlie Brown chiamandolo "Ciccio" (Chuck nell'originale), facendogli la corte e rivolgendogli complimenti che lui non è ben sicuro di meritare. Patty - capitano di un'altra squadra di baseball che si incontra con la squadra di Charlie Brown - porta con sé una nuova serie di personaggi, tra cui il primo personaggio nero, Franklin, e l'amica secchiona Marcie Johnson, che chiama Patty "capo" (sir nell'originale) e Charlie Brown "Charles" (tutti gli altri personaggi lo chiamano sempre "Charlie Brown" eccetto Eudora, che lo chiama anch'essa "Charles" e Peggy Jean - un personaggio minore dei primi anni '90 - che lo chiama "Brownie Charles"). Qualcuno ha ipotizzato che Piperita Patty e Marcie rappresentino una coppia lesbica ma questa sembra essere una mera speculazione, dato il manifesto affetto che entrambe provano per Charlie Brown. Nell'aspetto e nel comportamento, Marcie ricorda una versione più giovane del personaggio di Zolletta Huan in Doonesbury. Tra gli altri personaggi si annoverano la sorella minore di Charlie Brown, Sally, innamorata cotta di Linus; l'uccello Woodstock amico di Snoopy che parla una sua lingua resa solo con serie di barrette verticali e che qualche volta lo si può vedere insieme ai suoi coetanei (Conrad, Bill e Olivier); Pigpen, il bambino perennemente sporco, capace di sollevare nubi di polvere persino da un marciapiede pulito e Spike, uno dei fratelli di Snoopy che vive nel deserto. Un altro personaggio importantissimo (ma sempre "fuori campo" e mai disegnato) è la ragazzina dai capelli rossi di cui Charlie Brown è innamorato cotto senza riuscire a trovare mai il coraggio di parlarle a causa della sua estrema timidezza. Un altro personaggio spesso citato (ma comparso una sola volta nelle strisce) merita una menzione lo stupido gatto dei vicini, odiatissimo (e altrettanto temuto) da Snoopy; eterno avversario del bracchetto nella vita "reale" almeno quanto il maledetto barone rosso lo è nella fantasia. Peggy Jean è una ragazza che Charlie Brown conosce ad un campeggio. La loro storia non durerà molto: infatti la prima volta che Charlie Brown vede Peggy si confonde e dice di chiamarsi "Browny Charles". Così tutte le lettere che la ragazza manda a Charlie vengono destinate con il nome sbagliato. Sally, raccogliendo la posta e non conoscendo quel nome, non dà le lettere al fratello rendendo impossibile la relazione tra i due bambini. Libri Le strip dei Peanuts vennero ristampate in numerosi libri, nel corso degli anni. Alcuni contennero raccolte cronologiche delle strisce mentre altre furono raccolte tematiche, come Il Libro di Tennis di Snoopy. Vennero stampati anche alcuni libri con una storia singola, come Snoopy ed il Barone Rosso. ' Oltre a questi, ''specials televisivi furono adattati in forma di libro singolo. Attualmente sono pubblicati dalla Baldini Castoldi Dalai editore cinque volumi di grande formato pubblicanti tutte le strisce, rispettivamente, degli anni '50, '60, '70, '80, e '90. 'Charles Schulz resistette sempre alla pubblicazione dei primi ''Peanuts poiché essi non riflettevano più i caratteri che egli delineò per loro. Malgrado questo, nel 1997 egli iniziò ad avere contatti con Fantagraphics Books perché fossero pubblicate tutte le strip dei Peanuts, comprese quelle dei primissimi anni. Il primo volume della collezione, The Complete Peanuts: 1950 to 1952, fu pubblicato nell'Aprile 2004. Rispetto ad altre strisce, Peanuts rappresenta un'eccezione in quanto gli originali della maggior parte delle strisce sono proprietà del distributore (il syndicate) che ne cura la diffusione sui giornali. In Italia, i libri dei Peanuts sono stati pubblicati dalla Milano Libri, dalla Rizzoli e dalla Baldini Castoldi Dalai. Tra i suoi traduttori figura anche Umberto Eco. ' '''Nell'Aprile 2005 Panini Comics ha iniziato a pubblicare la traduzione italiana dei volumi della serie ''The Complete Peanuts. Uno dei personaggi della striscia, Linus, ha dato il nome ad una rivista di fumetti nata negli anni '60 con cui le strisce dei Peanuts - e di numerosi altri autori - approdarono in Italia. TV, cinema e teatro Oltre che in numerosi libri, i personaggi dei Peanuts sono apparsi anche molte volte in forma animata in televisione. La prima apparizione come cartone animato in bianco e nero fu per la Ford Motor Company, che utilizzò i Peanuts per pubblicizzare nel 1959 la sua Ford Falcon. Lo spot fu animato da Bill Melendez che lavorava presso la Playhouse Pictures, uno studio d'animazione che aveva la Ford tra i suoi clienti. Schulz e Melendez divennero amici e quando successivamente il produttore Lee Mendelson decise di realizzare un cortometraggio animato dal titolo A boy named Charlie Brown, questi mise Melendez a lavorare all'animazione. Prima ancora di concludere questo progetto, i tre realizzarono - sponsorizzati dalla Coca Cola - il loro primo special televisivo, A Charlie Brown Christmas, musicato da Vince Guaraldi e trasmesso dalla CBS nel 1965. Vi sono alcune differenze tra la versione animata e quella stampata dei personaggi. Nella striscia le voci degli adulti non si sentono mai (fatta eccezione per i primi anni), le conversazioni vengono viste solo dal punto di vista dei personaggi, ovvero questi rispondono alle domande loro poste dagli adulti. Questo aspetto viene mantenuto da Melendez nel cartone animato sostituendo le voci degli adulti con dei suoni modificati di trombone (il famoso whaa whaaaw whaa whaa). La maggiore differenza riguarda però Snoopy: nei cartoni animati i pensieri di Snoopy non appaiono in fumetti e non vengono letti da voci, vengono invece comunicati indirettamente ricorrendo al linguaggio del corpo ed ai suoni tipici di un cane ed attraverso dialoghi di cui si sente solo la parte dell'altro personaggio. Queste modifiche furono abbandonate per un po' nel passato; nella versione animata di She's a Good Skate Charlie Brown un attore dà voce ai pensieri di Snoopy. L'eliminazione dei pensieri di Snoopy dal dialogo è una delle modifiche più controverse, ma sembra che fosse stato lo stesso Schulz a volerla o perlomeno a suggerirla. Il successo di A Charlie Brown Christmas fu d'impulso per la CSB a trasmettere una serie di specials a cartoni animati in prima serata negli anni successivi, tra i quali It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown; It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown e molti altri. In totale, furono prodotti più di trenta special, resi famosi anche dalle loro colonne sonore dal tipico pianoforte jazz, scritte da Vince Guaraldi. In particolare, il brano Linus and Lucy divenne una sorta di "marchio di fabbrica" musicale della striscia. 'Schulz ed i suoi collaboratori lavorarono successivamente ad altri ''special e a dei lungometraggi, il primo dei quali fu A Boy named Charlie Brown, del 1968. Molte di queste produzioni erano adattamenti presi direttamente dalla striscia di Schulz, anche se in alcuni casi vennero sviluppate storie autonome, Gli special ebbero il loro maggiore successo durante gli anni'70, con una media di una nuova produzione ogni anno. A metà degli anni '80 venne prodotta poi una serie a cartoni animati trasmessa al sabato mattina intitolata ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy show", che durò due stagioni. Durante gli anni '80 la popolarità dei Peanuts cominciò a scemare e la CBS rifiutò qualche special. Le ultime produzioni non vennero trasmesse ma diffuse direttamente in cassetta, dopo le quali occorrerà attendere fino al 2000, quando la ABC comprerà i diritti a trasmettere tre nuovi special durante l'autunno. I personaggi dei Peanuts sono anche approdati a teatro, nei musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown e Snoopy!!!. You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown fu inizialmente un musical off-Broadway di grande successo che rimase in cartellone per quattro anni tra New York ed il tour successivo, tra il 1967 ed il 1971, con Gary Burghoff nel ruolo di Charlie Brown. Un revival aggiornato ha debuttato a Broadway nel 1999. Da esso sono stati tratti anche due adattamenti televisivi, uno con attori (per la NBC) ed uno a cartone animato (per la CBS). Ancora oggi i personaggi dei Peanuts fanno la loro comparsa in animazioni per spot pubblicitari. In Italia, Linus e la sua coperta sono stati usati, fra l'altro, per reclamizzare un detersivo e un'assicurazione. I personaggi (in ordine cronologico di apparizione) *Charlie Brown *Shermy *Patty *Snoopy *Violet *Schroeder *Lucy *Linus *Pig-Pen *Charlotte Braun *Sally *Frieda *5 *le gemelle 3 e 4 *Roy *Piperita Patty *Woodstock *Marcie *Franklin *Thibault *Replica (Ripresa in alcune strisce) *Spike *Molly *Eudora Note Voci correlate * Lista dei cartoni dei Peanuts Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Peanuts free online comic strip library at comics.com * Peanuts Collector Club * Profiles of the strip's characters * AAUGH.com Peanuts Book Collecting Guide * Comprehensive FAQ categoria:Peanuts bg:Пийнътс ca:Peanuts cs:Peanuts da:Radiserne de:Die Peanuts en:Peanuts es:Peanuts fi:Tenavat fr:Peanuts he:פינאטס hu:Peanuts id:Peanuts ja:ピーナッツ (漫画) ko:피너츠 ms:Peanuts nl:Peanuts nn:Knøttene no:Knøttene pl:Fistaszki pt:Peanuts simple:Peanuts sv:Snobben zh:花生漫畫 Links * ( ) * * * * Help *